Sacrifices
by x.Deni.x
Summary: Rose and Scorpius get together in 7th grade. Hermione and Draco are working together, and also fall in love. Which couple will make it through to the end…? Only one can… PLEASE REVIEW, ITS FOR A BET BETWEEN ME AND MY BFF, OVER WHO CAN GET THE MOST REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Rose and Scorpius get together in 7**__**th**__** grade. Hermione and Draco are working together, and also fall in love. Which couple will make it through to the end…? Only one can…**_

**Sacrifices**

**Chapter One – Sacrifices:**

Hermione and Ron's relationship is practically over. He walked out on her one night and didn't come back. Hermione took the hint and moved herself, Hugo, and Rose out, and into a small apartment in London.

Rose was about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts. Hugo was about to start his fifth. **(A/N: I'm not sure how old Hugo is... So I just guessed he was two years younger than Rose)**

They both understood the nature of their parents, though didn't say a word to either of them.

It was three days before September first, when Rose Weasley was greeted by an owl.

Quickly scanning through the letter, Rose let out a shriek of joy, and bolted to the other end of the apartment, in search of her mother.

"MUM?! MUM!" She screeched, finding her in the lounge room.

"What is it?!" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"I GOT HEAD GIRL!" Rose could barely contain her glee.

Hermione broke out in a smile, "Well done Rosie!"

Rose grinned widely, "Since I got my Hogwarts letter, can we go to Diagon Alley soon?"

"We could go now if you want?" Hermione offered.

"Okay!" Rose said, excited.

"I'll just quickly get ready while you go get Hugo okay?" Hermione said, looking for her handbag.

"Sure!" Said Rose, running back to the other side of the apartment, "HUGO?"

Hugo came running out of his bedroom, "What?!"

"We're going to Diagon Alley; quickly get ready!" Rose said excitedly.

"Okay, okay. I've just got to send a letter off with Lee." Hugo replied.

Lee was his owl. It was a cream coloured barn owl, with massive, ice blue eyes.

Three minutes later, Hugo, Rose and Hermione stepped into the fireplace and Floo'd to The Leaky Cauldron.

Tom the barman had retired sixteen years earlier, and now, a middle-aged man named Shaun took his place.

"Morning Shaun, just walking through today." Hermione said cheerfully, nodding and smiling to the barman.

He grinned back with a bob of his head.

Hermione, Rose and Hugo made their way to the back of the inn, tapped the correct brick, and walked into the world of Diagon Alley.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's first." Hermione ordered, steering her children towards the robe shop.

They were greeted warmly by the old lady that ran the store, "Miss Granger! Lovely to see you."

"Hello Madam." Hermione replied cheerfully.

Rose noticed that her mother had not corrected the woman on her last name. When she married Ron she did become a Weasley, but then again, Rose's parents were as good as divorced.

"Here to get robes for yourself, or for these wonderful children of yours?" Madam Malkin asked.

"That'll be the wonderful children of mine." Hermione replied, amused.

Madam Malkin grinned, and waved her wand, getting Rose's and Hugo's measurements.

In a swift ten minutes, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo left Madam Malkin's robe store laden with bags; they had four sets of school robes each, a set of dress robes each, and a pair of casual robes.

Upon exiting the store, Hermione bumped into someone who was about to enter.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, bending down and getting her bags. When she straightened up, she realised who it was.

Her eyes narrowed, "Malfoy."

He stood there with his son, Scorpius, who was in Rose's grade.

"Malfoy." Rose said to Scorpius.  
"Weasley." He replied.

"Granger, try looking where you're going next time." Draco said, sneering.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I see you're still the same arrogant git from school."

Rose laughed, and hi-fived her mother. Scorpius hissed.

"Oi Weasley watch it." He said through clenched teeth.

"Malfoy teach your child some manners." Hermione said, before grabbing Rose and Hugo and walking away.

Rose had a grin on her face, "Mum that was brilliant!"

Hermione mock bowed, "Why thank you." She chuckled.  
Hugo laughed, "That mini-Malfoy is always being a git at school."

"Takes after his father I guess." Hermione muttered bitterly.

The trip around Diagon Alley was fun, and they didn't bump into the Malfoy's at all after that one incident, thankfully.

---

The morning on September first was a hectic one. Rose and Hugo ran around the apartment doing last minute packing, and Hermione was fretting that they wouldn't make the train.

Finally, at half past ten in the morning, the three left the London apartment and drove to Kings Cross Station.

At ten minutes to eleven, Hermione, Hugo and Rose ran through the 'solid brick wall' and into Platform 9 ¾.

Harry and Ginny, along with Albus, James and Lily soon came up and met them.

"Hey Rosie!" James said, hugging his younger cousin.

"Hey James!" Rose said happily. James was no longer in Hogwarts, he graduated a couple of years back.

"Hey Rose!" Albus said cheerfully, giving her a fleeting hug.

"Hey Al!" Rose said, smiling.

Albus was the same age as Rose, also in his final year at Hogwarts.

"Hey Lily!" Rose said, giving her younger cousin a hug.

"Hi Rose!" Lily replied, grinning. Her and Hugo were in the same year.

"Albus please tell me you got Head Boy?!" Rose asked fearfully. She wanted him to have it because they could work well together and were pretty close.

Albus looked down, slightly ashamed, "No I didn't get it."

"DAMMNIT!" Rose screamed. A few heads turned towards her.

Ginny chuckled, "I'm sure whoever it is won't be that bad." She said sympathetically.

A whistle blew in the distance.

"Oooo come on get on the train!" Hermione cried, giving her two children kisses on the cheeks, and giving her friends kids' hugs.

They all hurried off, leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione and James behind.

"Well, not that this isn't fun... But I promised to meet a friend, so I'm off." James said, and then he apparated on the spot.

"Have you seen Ron lately 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Nope. He couldn't even have the courtesy to come see his kids off for the school year." Hermione replied.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll write to them." Ginny said.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" Harry suggested, and both girls nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"He filed the divorce the other day." Hermione said, starting conversation.

"Oh Hermione..." Ginny started.

"No it's fine really. I went straight in and signed it. I really don't want to be with him anymore." Hermione said, shrugging it off.

The conversation stopped there, and the three said no more until they got to the coffee shop, where they had a nice time.

---

"MALFOY?!" Rose shrieked as she entered the Heads Carriage, "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HEAD BOY?!"

"No need to scream Weasley. My charm must've worked on the teachers..." He smirked.

"Oh Merlin, you're so full of yourself..." Rose muttered, "I can't believe I have to share a dorm and bathroom with you." Rose shuddered at the thought.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, a smirk still etched onto his handsome features.

---

Hermione had been training to be a Healer for a year, and finally, around three months ago, she had successfully become one, and was now working on the First Floor; Creature Induced Injuries.

"Mr. Malcolm, please just drink up this potion, and then you should be ready to leave by tomorrow!" Hermione said cheerfully to a middle-aged man who had been bitten by a Doxy on his throat.

"Hermione, Mr. Gatton would like to see you in his office." Healer Richmond said politely, a woman in her fourties who worked with Hermione.

"Okay Cheryl." Hermione replied, and she walked out of the ward and up the corridor, before knocking on a door, hearing a 'Come in.' And walking in.

She gasped. There was an unmistakeable blonde head sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Mr. Gatton's desk, in which he sat behind.

"Hermione, please sit down." Mr. Gatton said.

Hermione, bit her lip and sat next to Draco.

"Yes, Mr. Gatton?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You know Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" He asked her, eyes boring into her.

"Yes. We went to school together. Although I do admit, we aren't exactly the best of friends..." Hermione said.

Draco snorted, "Quite the opposite."

"Yes I am well aware of that, but Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is our newest addition to the First Floor, and I am assigning you as his mentor." Mr. Gatton said, ignoring Hermione's and Draco's furious gasps.

"Miss Granger, if you remember, when you first came to the ward, you had a mentor. Every new Healer in St. Mungo's receives a mentor for the first month they are here." Mr. Gatton continued.

"Yes, I had a mentor." Hermione said through gritted teeth, "But why must _I _be his mentor? Can't Cheryl do it?!" Hermione almost sounded desperate.

"I feel you are the best option for this job. Don't complain, it's done; You're his mentor." Mr. Gatton replied, "Now Mr. Malfoy, if you would go with Miss Granger, lunch break just started, so Miss Granger can show you to the staff cafeteria."

"Yes, sir." Draco replied, standing up with Hermione at his heels, heading towards the door.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the cafeteria in silence, got their food, and sat at the same table.

"So Granger, I thought you were married to Weasley. Why was Gatton calling you 'Miss Granger' instead of 'Mrs Weasley'?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Ron and I are divorced." Hermione replied shortly, not wanting to have this conversation with _Malfoy _of all people.

"Ah okay. I'm not with Astoria anymore either. We got divorced a month ago." Draco said.

"Congratulations." Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"Wow thanks for the support and sympathy." Draco replied, just as sarcastically.

"Well what do you want me to say?!" Hermione cried, "We have been nothing but enemies for the last, oh I don't know, over twenty years?!"

Draco winced at the tone of her voice, "I've changed. I want to start over."

Hermione raised her eyebrows sceptically, "And I should believe that… Why? Your little act at Diagon Alley wasn't exactly friendly."

Draco snorted and chuckled, "In all honestly, I think I was friendlier than my son and yourself."

Hermione was about to argue, but changed her mind, "Point taken. Okay fine, I'll forgive you or whatever. Friends?" Hermione stuck her hand out for him to shake.

He broke out in a genuine grin, and shook her hand, "Friends."

The next few minutes went by silently, when Draco broke the tension.

"So, your with Weasley now aren't you?" He asked.

"Was. We technically broke up." Hermione replied.

"_Technically _broke up? Care to explain?" Draco asked.

"We had a huge fight one night, he walked out, hasn't come back since." Hermione said, shrugging.

"Oh I see. What an arse." Draco said, smiling coyly.

"Yeah pretty much." Hermione said, "I really couldn't care less. He's probably gone back to that stupid slag Lavender Brown." Hermione said with venom in her voice.

"Never liked her." Draco said, screwing up his nose.

"Either. She was too much of a bimbo!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning evilly.

"So how come you and Astoria got divorced?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't be happier. She was worse than Pansy." Draco said.

"Care to explain?" Hermione asked, quoting Draco's words.

"She only wanted to shop, and every time we went shopping she practically forced me to buy any expensive thing we came across. It was all play, and no talk with her, if you get what I mean, and let's just say she wasn't exactly _gentle_." Draco started, "She never looked after Scorpius when he was an infant and she could barely remember his name. I was left to do everything – And when I say everything, I mean _everything_. I had to feed him, bathe him, change his nappies, play with him, put him to bed; everything!"

Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, so I'm glad we finally divorced. She's with some Italian guy now." Draco said, shrugging.

Hermione giggled, and they two kept on talking until they had to go back and tend to patients.

---

The next few weeks had brought Draco and Hermione closer and closer, and it was on the last day of Hermione being Draco's mentor, when Draco pulled Hermione aside in the locker rooms.

"Hermione… I've been meaning to do this for ages." Draco breathed, staring into her chocolate brown eyes deeply.

Hermione stared at him, confused, but the look disappeared completely, when Draco kissed her, so sweetly, so serenely, and so lovingly.

Hermione responded, and the two broke apart breathless after thirty seconds.

"Hermione… I think I love you." Draco whispered.

"Then the feeling is mutual." Hermione whispered back.

---

_Two days earlier, at Hogwarts Castle._

Scorpius was watching Rose closely, studying her every feature, but unfortunately for the young, handsome Slytherin boy, the young, gorgeous Gryffindor girl had noticed.

"What Malfoy?!" She screeched, "Stop looking at me!"

"I-" Scorpius stuttered, trying to defend himself.

"NO! JUST STOP IT! IT'S SO BLOODY IRRITATING! I'M TRYING TO STUDY!" Rose screamed, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry." Scorpius mumbled.

"Pardon?" Rose said, incredulously.

"I said I'm sorry, Rose." Scorpius said firmly.

"You just called me Rose…" Rose whispered.

"I like you Rose, okay?" Scorpius muttered, looking down.

"As in like, like? Or as in like, like a friend?" Rose asked, amazed.

"As in like, like. Girlfriend like." Scorpius said quietly.

"OH MY GOD!" Rose nearly yelled.

Scorpius felt slightly hurt, "Hey, no need to be mean about it."

"I'm not trying to, it's just, you're a Slytherin! I'm a bloody Gryffindor!" Rose exclaimed.

"I don't care what House I am in. I just want you to give me a chance." Scorpius said, looking straight into her eyes.

Rose nodded, "Okay. I can't deny I've been getting the same feelings. I'll give you that chance."

Scorpius's grin couldn't be removed from his face.

---

_One year later._

"Hermione, we need to talk." Draco said, pulling her into the sitting room in Malfoy Manor.

Fear paralysed Hermione; she hoped he wasn't 'talking' to her about breaking up. She thought they were immensely happy.

Hermione nodded, and Draco continued.

"I love you so much Hermione." Draco said, and then, he knelt down on one knee, "Marry me?" He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a flat gold band, with diamonds encrusted into it.

Hermione squealed, and jumped up and down, "Of course!" Draco slipped the ring onto her finger.

---

_Still one year later, but two days prior to when Draco proposed to Hermione._

Rose and Scorpius had graduated top of the class. Their parents still didn't know of their relationship, for fear of what they would say about the two separate families.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" Scorpius said.

"Well, you just did…" Rose said jokingly, "But okay." She smiled.

He bent down on one knee, and produced a white gold ring that had a large diamond in the centre.

"Rose will you marry me?" Scorpius said, holding a breath.

Rose was speechless.

"Omigod omigod omigod omigod." She kept on repeating.

"Um, is that a yes or a no?" Scorpius asked rather hesitantly.

"YES!" Rose screamed, and pulled him up to standing position, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

After they broke apart, Scorpius said "You know what this means, right? We need to tell our parents. I vote your mum first."

Rose giggled, "I'll owl her." And with those words, she grabbed a piece of parchment, and an eagle feather quill, dipping it in emerald green ink, and starting writing;

_Mum,_

_I have a surprise for you!_

_I'll be coming home at the beginning of the Christmas holidays (In two days) with someone._

_See you then!_

_Love Rose._

She sent it off with her owl, and eagerly awaited the reply. It came 15 minutes later.

_Rosie,_

_I can't wait to see you honey! I've got a bit of a surprise as well!_

_I can't wait to meet whoever you're bringing home!_

_Love Mum._

"Scorpius, we're going to mum's in two days." Rose said, grinning, after reading the letter.

Scorpius placed a quick kiss on her lips "Okey dokey." He chuckled.

---

_Two days later._

Rose and Scorpius had just floo'd to Hermione's apartment in London. The two youths made their way into the sitting room, where they saw _Draco _sitting with Hermione, his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, what the hell is my father doing here?" Scorpius exclaimed.

Draco seemed surprised as well, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Um, hi mum!" Rose tried to lighten to mood.

"Hey Rose! Is this the person you were bringing home?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Um yeah. Well we have a bit of a surprise for you." Rose said cheerfully.

Hermione smiled, she hadn't seen her daughter this happy in ages, "Do tell honey."

"Scorpius and I are getting married!" Rose squealed, and Scorpius smiled.

"Crap." Hermione and Draco said simultaneously.

"Gee thanks for being happy." Rose muttered.

"No! It's not that honey! It's just…" Hermione started.

"I proposed to Hermione a few days ago." Draco said miserably.

"Crap." Rose and Scorpius said in unison.

Rose was tearing up, and Hermione's eyes had already glazed over.

"Excuse me." Rose muttered, and she ran to her bedroom, just as Hermione left the room to her own room.

As soon as Rose had locked her door, she fell onto her bed and burst into tears, not realising her mother had unlocked her door and walked in, tears streaking down her own face as well.

"Oh mum!" Rose sobbed, hugging her mother dearly.

"I know Rosie, I know." Hermione murmured, crying also.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart, and both wiped their tears.

"Do you really, truly love Scorpius, Rose?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Rose nodded through tears, "I do!" She whispered.

"Then you two get married. Draco and I are older. We've had past love before. You get married, for the chance of a lifetime of happiness." Hermione whispered, smiling slightly, but hurting inside, her heart being shattered into a million tiny pieces, over he daughters predicament, and her own.

"Are you sure mum?" Rose replied, fresh tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm sure." Hermione said sadly, "I'm going to go talk to Draco."

Hermione left the room, grabbed her former fiancé, and led him into her bedroom.

"Draco, we can't get married." Hermione said quietly.

"I know. I understand." Draco said, a lone tear streaking down his face.

"Rose and Scorpius are young, they have a chance for a lifetime of happiness. We've had happiness before. You know as well as I do, that you and Astoria were happy at one point." Hermione said.

Draco chuckled slightly, "I know love, I know."

Hermione and Draco, 'happily' broke off their engagement, and three months later, Rose and Scorpius were married, in a beautiful white chapel. Though the day was sad, for Ron refused to show up. Draco, ended up acting as Rose's father, and gave her away to Scorpius, and they all lived happily ever after, despite the loss of love from Hermione and Draco.

**A/N: I REALLY NEED YOU TO REVIEW, because me and my BFF have a BET going, of who can get the most reviews from their one-shots!**

**I WANT TO WIN! I LIKE WINNING, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**The other one-shot, is a Joe Jonas, Emily Osment one-shot, and the authors penname is crazy-teapot123 – if you do read hers, DON'T REVIEW IT, ROFL!**

**Thanks so much for reading, AND PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA WINNNNNNN!**


	2. Thanks!

Hey everyone!

Thanks SO much for the reviews, and I'm sorry if anyone got offended at what chapter 2 used to say!

**I won the bet! ****=) YAY!!!!**

Thanks so much for reviewing!


End file.
